In general, an automatic teller machine (ATM) may provide customers with convenient financial services in a bank, other financial institutions, and the like, and thus, has been employed in a convenient store, a public location, and the like in addition to the financial institution. The ATM may provide a variety of financial services such as depositing or withdrawing of a paper medium such as paper money, a check, and the like, balance verification, an account transfer, and the like. A variety of modules such as a depositing module, a withdrawing module, a card reader, a bankbook arrangement module, and the like, may be independently mounted to the ATM. The modules may be electrically connected to a main controller, and be appropriately controlled by the main controller.
The ATM may include a cassette to supply a paper medium to the withdrawing module, or to receive the paper medium from the depositing module and thereby load the paper medium. Specifically, the withdrawing module may receive the paper medium from the cassette and withdraw the paper medium to an outside of the ATM. The depositing module may receive the paper medium from the outside of the ATM and receive the paper medium within the cassette. The cassette may be attachable to and be detachable from the body of the ATM. An operation of supplying or retrieving the paper medium with respect to the ATM may be more stably and conveniently performed.
To be supplied with a power used for entrance and exit of a paper medium, a conventional cassette may include a separate driving unit such as a motor. Accordingly, an operation of the conventional cassette may be controllable independently from the body by including the separate driving unit. However, when the driving unit is separately provided within the cassette, a load and a size of the cassette may increase and a manufacturing cost of the cassette may also increase. In addition, the cassette may include a separate control program to control the driving unit. The body and the cassette may use a separate power supply structure to supply a power from the body to the cassette.
In addition, the cassette may be disposed within the body to be electrically connected to the body and thereby drive a transfer unit provided in the cassette. When the cassette and the body are installed, the cassette may need to be installed at an exact position within the body.
When the cassette is not installed at the exact position within the body, a power provided from the power or the cassette may not be properly transferred and thus, an error may occur when paper money is deposited or withdrawn.
Also, when the body of the ATM and the cassette are not exactly engaged with each other, a paper medium such as paper money transferred via a transfer path of the ATM may not be exactly guided into an inside of the cassette and thus, a jam may occur in an entrance side of the cassette.